B2ST / BEAST
660px B2ST / BEAST *'Nombre:' BEAST (비스트) / B2ST **'¿Por qué B2ST & BEAST?: '''Un acrónimo de Boys to Search for Top, sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos días antes de su debut. Siguen siendo conocidos tanto como B2ST o BEAST, dado que su logo grupal es la marca representativa con un 2 de por medio. *'Número de miembros: 6 chicos. *'''Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Gris oscuro perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' B2UTY *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment (La misma de 4Minute, G.NA, Trouble Maker,y BtoB ) *'''Agencia en japón:'' Universal Music Japan. Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|262px Hubo muchos artículos sobre el grupo antes de su debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un aspirante a miembro de Big Bang . Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP entertainment por mucho tiempo. Yoon Doo Joon filmó Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM , incluso le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros más, sin embargo el prefirió enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuó como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. Yong Jun Hyung (El rapero del grupo) era un miembro de Xing. Y Yang Yoseob ex bailarín de AJ. 'Debut' Debutó el 16 de Octubre de 2009 con la canción Bad Girl, en la KBS2 Music Bank. 'Sub Grupos' Con una canción de hip hop titulada “Thanks To” cantada por Yoseob & Junhyung sería el primer dúo; una canción R&B “Let It Snow’, por Hyunseung y Lee Ki Kwang como otro dúo; Y por último tenemos a “When the Door Closes” cantada por Doojoon y Dongwoon. Y la canción cantada por los 6 será la continuación de “Lights Go On Again”. 'Inauguración de su Club de fans' El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebraró su tan esperada inauguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University. Integrantes Archivo:B2STm.jpg '''Los miembros son:' Doojoon, Hyunseung, Junhyung, Yoseob, ' '''Dongwoon,Kikwang. *Yoon Doo Joon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarin). *Jang Hyun Seung (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Yong Jun Hyung (Rapero, Bailarin) *Yang Yo Seob (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Lee Ki Kwang (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Son Dong Woon (Vocalista, Bailarin, Maknae) Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Discografia japonesa' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Colaboraciones' 'Otros' '''Anuncios' *2011: "Skinny Baby"para Skool Looks junto a A Pink *2012: "Red&Black Project" para Shin Ramen en Japon, que cuenta con tres versiones de un pequeño MV: 1era version "Black"; 2da version "Red"; 3era "Red&Black". Temas para Dramas *''Hateful Person para Big (2012) *All My Love OST'' - Loving U *''Attack the Gas Station 2 OST'' - Crazy *''My Princess OST'' - 너 때문인걸(Because Of You) *''God of Study OST'' - Ready Go *''Me Too, Flower! OST - Dreaming'' Premios Programas de tv *mtv almighty Peliculas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Curiosidades *Beast es el único grupo novato que ha vendido más de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los top five del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. *Al principio fueron llamados como "grupo reciclado" ya que todos sus mienbros son de otros proyectos fallidos pero tras ver su gran potencial dejaron de ser llamados de dicha manera. *El 18 de Febrero, B2ST volvió a los escenario para su tan esperado concierto encore, “Welcome Back to B2ST Airline”, una escapada especial en avión con 12.000 de sus fans. *El 19 de Septiembre de 2011 participaron como jurado en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival" de España. *El día 13 de Diciembre de 2011 se realizó "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; este fue el primer concierto de k-pop en Latinoamérica. *Sacaron a la venta los modelos oficiales de "Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey" *El Día 10 de Julio, en el Hangouts on Air With BEAST, el grupo anuncio la fecha para su Comeback con su Quinto mini album. El día será el 22 de Julio del 2012. Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial YouTube *Oficial Cafe Daum Facebook *Web Oficial Facebook Beast Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |YoSeob| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| Yozm *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Galería 3fa95758cf8e86072934f032.jpg 1258587440891_f.jpg beast.jpg 20101210_b2stairline_01.jpg 20110127_b2st.jpg 61883_151363841569429_6203742_n.jpg 73523_161114647261015_1484715_a.jpg 284328_243942798960200_6079926_n.jpg 374665_322619827759163_489101007_n.jpg 390353_316418651712614_392303318_n.jpg beast-shock-of-the-new-era.jpg 20101008_b2st.jpg 519532.jpg 20110519_b2st_mcountdown.jpg 7439.jpg QOBF1BC6AE2.jpg B2st_by_Sweetkrystyna_large.png B2ST-BEAST.jpg B2ST2.png B2ST+Shock.png b2stisthebest.jpg beastmelon.jpg B2ST_by_Hokuto_sama.jpg B2ST.png 8159.jpg b2st1.jpg tumblr_lyhmhtY2R31r5r8kbo1_500.jpg ztumblr_lyl9hb15Ix1qzhsyxo1_5009.png Kpop23.jpg 554774_335965483143003_1014456205_n.jpg|Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey tumblr_lblb9uRWwG1qaz00ho1_500.jpg 389484_294083583969323_254128217964860_964379_334921940_n - copia - copia.jpg|B2ST 165857_429951760359302_68471461_n.jpg B2ST-Beautiful-Show-beast-b2st-30563535-600-500.jpg 6e5c9_20110509_b2st_2.jpg 418381_333928869961592_1707190079_n.jpg 262978_243942868960193_2676167_a.jpg 267664_234500389904441_8090546_n.jpg 181876_392306014141876_922635242_n.jpg Beast-Fiction-and-Fact-beast-b2st-22766193-1024-768.jpg tumblr_m56nlj7Efi1r52c7fo1_500.png BEAST.jpg cubemidnight1.jpg cubemidnight.jpg 561063_427208917317189_881952855_n.jpg 523749_427209393983808_2111991950_n.jpg 3068_10151268614702166_165400767_n.jpg 394646_10151268614072166_1334088413_n.jpg 531352_10151268615142166_1853555499_n.jpg 532450_10151268615587166_1242744254_n.jpg 561053_10151268614852166_1039140554_n.jpg 6e5c9_20110509_b2st_2.jpg Vbvbvb.jpg Videografía 'Videografía coreana' thumb|left|300px|♫ BEAST IS THE B2STthumb|right|300px|♫ Bad Girl thumb|left|300px|♫ Just Before Shock → Teaserthumb|right|300px|♫ Shock thumb|left|300px|♫ Say Nothumb|right|300px|♫ Breath thumb|left|300px|♫ Lights Go On Againthumb|right|300px|♫ Beautiful thumb|left|300px|♫ Like You The Best thumb|right|300px|♪The Fact thumb|left|300px|♫ Fiction thumb|right|300px|♫ I Knew it thumb|left|300px|♫ Mystery thumb|right|300px|♫Midnight thumb|left|300px|♫Beautiful Night 'Videografía Japonesa' thumb|left|300px|♫ Shock (Versión Japonesa) thumb|300px|right|♫ Bad Girl (Versión Japonesa) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo